


The Familiar Finds Home

by SeastoneE



Series: The Warlock and The Familiar [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Good Morgana (Merlin), Grief/Mourning, Humor, Magic Revealed, Merlin can be a good older brother, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana is really sweet but becomes evil?, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Season 2 Rewrite, children are amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeastoneE/pseuds/SeastoneE
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.Magic had chosen him. He was magic. Magic was nature. He was one side of a coin. The once and future King, King Arthur, was the other side. Both were meant to create the great kingdom of Avalon. But Arthur had his knights and wife, who did Merlin have? Magic is nature, but nature is magic as well. Fate gave its King his knights and queen, all the qualities he needed. Now Fate will give its warlock his companion. The nature to his magic. Maybe the story will end differently.





	1. Lady of The Lake and The Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a very character driven fanfic in early chapters. I’m learning how to write an oc, and I’m trying not to make her a Mary sue, so any criticism and hate is welcomed. This will pretty faithful following to the Merlin tv show, although I am reorganizing episodes at least in season 2, going from Lady of the lake to nightmare begins to beauty and the beast(I love that episode too much not to) Basically I aim to give Merlin a character for emotional support. Someone that is alive! and that he directly fight for the future goal of legalize magic(Cause Merlin is too selfless to fight for it himself). I intend to have a magic reveal and some sort of ending season 5 fix-it as I still am in denial. This is heavy Freya/Merlin, Arthur/Gwen eventual and potential Mordred/Oc and Merlin/Morgana(not sure about that last ship). Basically, I’m probably going to create a giant family of choice story with as much angst and fluff possible. I hope you enjoy!

She hadn’t felt warm in a very long time. She remembers a shape, a woman who would sing to her. But then, she changed. And because of her changing, she was chased out. All she wanted was to help. But they didn’t want help. It turned out alright, she had the forest. The forest leads her. It told her and taught her. And when she was lonely, it gave her Freya. She was the first to not chase her off. She was kind, and she was warm. Then she discovered her curse. But it was alright. She could change too. She could stay with her, and she with her. Then the sickness came. And she wasn’t warm anymore. She was freezing, shivering and sweating. Freya told her to stay, and she knew she was heading into town. She knew she was endangering herself because of her and all she wanted to do was help. she was so weak though, she couldn’t say anything. It was becoming so hard to think.

Freya came back. Frantic, worried but with medicine. Then the man came. He took them. Threw them in a cage, despite Freya’s fighting. Then the left the forest. She forgot how it felt. To be with people, the smell of them all, the noise. All of it was… uncomfortable. She was a foreigner, a thing that belonged somewhere else. Not here. She was too weak and was going in and out. They arrived at night. This wasn’t a normal village. The was a big village. It was different. Louder, and smellier. Plus, it had a huge building made of stone. She wonders what people could even need a building that big for, was it where they kept the food? Was it where everyone slept? Did they keep animals locked up there? She fell back asleep before she could figure it out.

It was raining when she woke up, it was still night, but it was cold. She buried herself deeper into the hay and Freya’s lap. Searching for the warmth that never seemed to last.

“Please, just one blanket, she’s so cold.” She distantly hears Freya plead. In response the bounty hunter just growls. She peeks her eyes open to see him enter a building, warm light streaming out and people laughing and singing. The thunderstorm peaks up, and she is reminded of what the forest taught her.

_Live or die, survive or give up, we will not help you. We will teach you. The rest is your choice._

The forest was never kind. The forest was never warm. But it was beautiful. It was terrifying. It’s like this thunderstorm. Unlucky, but the sound of the rain soothed her, and the lighting gave her more light to see. It tore all warmth and left both Freya and her wet and cold.

She slipped back into the dark, but was awaken to Freya shifting, pulling her closer, no, behind her. It took all her energy to open her eyes, and she couldn’t understand what she heard.

“Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I’m here to help” The man was shadowed in darkness, he was tall and lanky though. And he did not wait for response as he moved to the lock.

”_Tospringe”_

n the dark, she could see his eyes glowing gold for a second, she heard the door to the cage break open. She felt it when he stepped into the cage. Freya shifted, moving her further behind. She knew she should be as well, defensive and alert. But all she could was keep her eyes open and try to stop the spark of hope in her from growing. The man comes closer to them, he puts his hand over Freya’s manacles.

“_Unspene þás mægþ!”_

His eyes glow gold again, and she is pretty sure she isn’t imagining it anymore. They are being save. Saved for what reason though? What did he want? Her mind was flooded with questions that were muddled by the fog in her mind and the shiver throughout her body. Freya’s manacles bend to the man’s will and fall off. Freya stares in shock, then she turns to her, pulling her onto her lap the man makes quick work of her manacles as well. “We need to go now; I’ll carry your friend.” Pulling her up, she is hit by a wave of dizziness, and this time she moves her body on instinct, turning to the bars as she throws up. She blacks out, and finds herself on to the man’s back,

They are behind the cart, she realizes. They are out of the cage. The joy she feels is muted when she hears the foot falls come from the building with laughter. The bounty hunter. She listens clostly as he gets closer to his wagon. He pauses a second, then the sound of a sword been drawn. The sound makes her shiver more violently. His notice the empty cage. He’ll kill them.She listens as he moves, but he doesn’t go to them, but call the attention of someone else. More people, they’ll chase her again. And this times there’s walls. They surrounded the big village. She’s in a giant cage now. The man reacts quickly before the bounty hunter gets far,

”_Ic bebíede þis giestærn tácen fielan”_

She hears wood breaking and hitting the bounty hunter. His body falls to the ground with a thud. He doesn’t make another sound. The man takes this time to run. Hearing Freya’s feet and she peeks sideways to see her running with them. More people around the corner with weapons and The man ducks into the corner, pulling Freya with him. She keeps her eyes open to see they are walking in an alley till they get to the tunnel, picking up an abandon torch, the man’s eyes glow

“_Byrne.”_

The torch alights and he leads them down the tunnels under the castle. Underground can be safe. Underground can be dangerous. She doesn’t know what is up or down, dizzy, tired threatening to take her under again. They reach an underground room.

“They won't find you here.”

The man tries to reassure them. Opening her eyes, she’s able to see him better with the torch light. She notices his black hair, and bright red scarf. He sets her down, she’s relieved to find the ground dry. And absent with hay. That stuff was so itchy. Merlin takes off his jacket. “Here.” She shrinks back, still disbelieving.

“Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you might be cold.”

Freya steeled herself before responding “Give it to her, she needs it more.” Motioning to her. The man turned to place his jacket on her. She quickly closed her eyes to act asleep. If he notices, he didn’t say anything, just tucking in the sides of the jacket around her. His hands were warm. His jacket was warm. And it was surprisingly dry despite being in the rain. She stopped shivering so violently. Taking a breath, she smelled the forest. The smell of herbs, spices, and something else that distinctly reminded her of home. She couldn’t place it. It was the way she would feel the wind sometimes, or her the forest talking. She almost is asleep when Freya’s voice pulls her.

“Why did you do that?”

“What?” The man asks in what seems genuine confusion.

“Help us.”

“Well, I saw you two and...it could've been me in that cage. You'll be safe down here. I'll come back in the morning with some food and candles. Will you be alright till then?” Why could it be him in the cage? Could he change too?

“If you could bring more blankets as well, that would be great.”

“Yeah, I'm Merlin, by the way.”

“I'm Freya.”

“Freya.” Merlin pauses, hesitant to say more.

“Do you know your companion?”

“Her name is Dawn. She’s my only family”

Dawn doesn’t hear anything for a while and for a second she almost thinks she was just dreaming when she hears Merlin respond.

“I'll see you in the morning, Freya, and I’ll see what I can get to help Dawn.” She hears the man called Merlin leaving, but his footsteps stop when he hears Freya.

“Thank you.”

Then the darkness pulls at her, and Dawn knows she is going under, for the first time at peace. They were safe. For now. The warm darkness solidifies as she feels Freya starting to comb her fingers through her hair.

* * *

She is pulled from sleep slowly. She feels worse somehow. Ears and nose stuffed, throat raw and like her whole body was burned and then frozen. Then she feels a thick blanket onto her, and the shivering seems to subside, she drifts. Slightly aware at the conversation taking place.

She hears Freya eating, pausing to say

“It's good.”

A man’s voice answers, he said his name was Merlin right?

“Believe me, it's fit for a prince.”

What’s a prince? Under her eyelids she sees light get brighter and Merlin hand on her head. Then moving to her throat, he presses to fingers.

“How old is she?”

“She’s approaching her eighth summer.”

Merlin chants something and she feels the change immediately. It was like hearing that women sing. Her breath isn’t as ragged, throat doesn’t hurt as much and the tension she didn’t realize he body was in relaxes. Best of all, she has stop shivering. The darkness threatens to take over again, but she wants to listen.

“Is that a druid symbol?”

She knew what the druids were. Weird people, but they didn’t chase her. They gave food sometimes. But she would always have to sneak out because they would take her with them, and she didn’t want to go out of the forest. She seemed to have tuned out the conversation because the next thing she hear was the man saying,

“I know what it's like to keep secrets.”

“Does anyone know you have magic?”

Oh, so that’s why his eyes glowed. She knew she knew the reason. The fog grew thicker in her mind. Why does it matter if someone knows magic?

“Only you two. And one other person. He knows, but I'm not sure he understands.”

“I wish I was like everyone else, but...”

“You always know, deep down, you're not?”

“Because I'm cursed.” _Yeah, but it’s alright Freya_ She thought, _That doesn’t mean you have to be alone , plus you are the only one who can keep up with me!_

“Freya, don't say that. Magic doesn't have to be a curse. It can be a gift” 

_Yeah, remember all the fun you had when I changed? We played for hours in the field we found. _

“You starting to sound like Dawn_.” _

_Yeah, cause I don’t understand what’s the bad thing with magic or with changing. People just are weird._ She thought _Why not stop breathing while you’re at it. Or maybe let’s go and try to stop the sky from raining. _

She heard Merlin voice

“_Hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehen.” _She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn’t, and the fog took over her mind and darkness consumed her again, but not before she heard Freya say

“Beautiful.” And then she was out.

She knows he came back. She feels someone gives her water and she drinks thirstily. She catches a couple lines of conversation.

“My home was next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer, wildflowers and light. It was like heaven.”

“Sounds perfect.”

She thinks misses something cause then she hears Freya and Merlin saying goodbye.

“We need to be careful. I'll come back in the morning. You know I will be back, don't you?”

“Merlin, I've never known anyone like you either.”

She tries to open her eyes, but the effort has the opposite effect. _I’m getting tired of being tired_ She thinks as she once again enters oblivion.

* * *

She wakes to hear loud feet coming down the tunnel.

“I know, I'm late again. Sorry. But, er, this is going to be the best bread you have ever tasted. What do you want with it? Come on. You can have anything. Ham. Cheese.”

She forces her eyes open, this time obeying her, she wakes to a stone ceiling, the firelight flicker of it.

“Peaches”

“Strawberries.”

Freya and she say at the same time. Except her voice is raw due to disuse. Freya and Merlin turn over to her in shock, seeing her eyes open. Merlin is the first to respond.

“Are you alright? How do you feel? You have a nasty cold.”

She coughs in response, trying to sit up, fumbling Freya reaches out to help her sit up.

“Be careful Dawn, you are not out of the woods yet.”

“I want to go back to them.

Freya smiles at her, shaking her head. She turns to look at Merlin with a softness in her eyes Dawn didn’t know where to place.

“This is Merlin, he helped us.”

Turning her head to study the man, finally getting a good look at his face. Black hair and blue eyes peer at her. He looked around the same age as Freya, dressed in simple browns with a bright red scarf and blue shirt.

“You’re weird. Where are the berries?”

He laughs at her comment, and for the first time in a long while, she hears Freya giggle.

“Alright, peaches and strawberries it is.”

Merlin clears his throat and rubs hands together.

“_Blóstma.”_

Merlin opens his hands to reveal two roses, a red rose and yellow.

“That's not a strawberry.”

“Or a peach.”

Dawn glares at the offending plant. Sniffing it hesitantly. It’s not even edible.

“Er, it's the right colors.”

Freya doesn’t seem to be upset by the plants though. In fact, looking over, Dawn can see her eyes are filled with disbelief and joy.

“Why are you so good to us?”

There was something to the statement, but Dawn couldn’t figure out what was hidden question.

“Because… I can't help it. I don't know.” Merlin pause, looking like he needed courage. “ I like you.”

Freya’s eyes opened wider and her checks turned red. Dawn knew there was more to that statement. But what? She liked Freya too, but why did it feel different? She looked back and forth from them. Merlin seemed to remember her presence there as he changed his statement.

“ I like both of you With you guys I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry.”

“Merlin, please, listen to me. We are not like you. I am not like you.”

_Yeah that’s right back off _she didn’t know what was going on with Freya and Merlin but she wasn’t all sure she liked it. Freya wasn’t going to leave her right? Would she chase her off too? She was about to tell him as such when the sound of a door opening echoed down the tunnel, followed by footsteps.

“They must've followed me.”

Freya and Merlin stood up quickly, Dawn tried to follow a wave of dizziness took over her. Freya caught her, pulling her over to an alcove. Freya wrapped her arms around her as Merlin wrapped his around Freya. They sat there together, watching as the torchlight and footsteps grew nearer. The bounty hunter. He entered their room but went to the alcove on the left. He stood there for a moment and growled in frustration and he stomped out.

Freya collapsed, Dawn with her as she had little strength to stand without Freya’s support. Freya’s fingers combed through her hair. Panic seeping into her voice.

“They're going to find me. I can't go back in that cage, Dawn won’t survive.”

Freya clinged tighter to her. Dawn wasn’t sure if it was her or herself, she was trying to soothe. Merlin sank down with them. She tried to speak but she was so tired, and the adrenaline of being discovered was disappearing, reminding her she was still sick. Merlin brought the candle closer to them, putting his arm around Freya again. He leaned in to whisper in Freya’s ear.

“Shh. I won't let that happen. I promised you I'd look after you both, and I will. No matter what. “

Pausing, Dawn looked up at Merlin’s face as he stares at Freya in wonder.

“You really don't realize how special you are, do you?”

Freya’s crying stops and looks at Merlin. They both seemed to have forgotten Dawn was awake. Even as her eyes started to close, she could hear.

“You're not scared of me?”

“Being different is nothing to be scared of.”

Yeah that’s right Freya! And will find a way to break the curse on you, if you want to stop changing. Maybe Merlin wasn’t so bad if he could help cure Freya’s curse. He knew magic after all. The silence seemed to stretch on too long, yawning she creaked her eyes open to look up. Something had happened. She could see it. It looked good, judging by how happy they looked. Then Dawn’s stomach growled. That seemed that snap them out of their trance. Pouting, and with a blush spreading on her cheeks Dawn looked down.

“I still want peaches.”

She peaked past her hair to see their response. Both had smiles plastered on their faces. She never seen people so happy.

“Tell you what Dawn, I pull some strings, and bring a whole bowl of fruit for you two.”

He turned a look towards Freya. Smiling he added.

“Fit for princesses.”

Freya blushed in response.

“But first, you need to get some sleep, you still have a slight fever, and need time to recover.” Merlin put his hand on her forehand. The cool touch gave her some relief, she was still sitting in Freya’s lap, who was snuggled into Merlin’s side. It was warm and comfortable. Yawning, she nodded.

“It’s a promise.” And this time, it was the warm candlelight that overtook her. She fell asleep to the sounds of it flickering and the gentle whispering of Merlin and Freya.

She wakes to the sound of loud voices, but she can’t make them out. Eventually they come into focus, but it still feels like she is dreaming. Merlin’s voice seems to echo in her mind.

“I told you I'm going to look after you. Both of you.”

“You can't. Don't say that.”

“It's not what you want?”

“Merlin, you have a good life here. Our life is... we have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing us.”

He doesn’t know. Dawn realizes. Freya hasn’t told him about the nature of her magic. And Freya’s curse. Dawn tries to claw through the fog. _Freya, tell him! why haven’t you told him?_

“Then we'll go somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere far away…You haven't given me your answer.”

“I want that more than anything. Where will we go?”

She hears Merlin laugh.

“Somewhere with mountains.”

“A few fields.”

“Wildflowers and peaches”

“A couple of cows and some berries.”

“And a lake.”

“And a lake.”

The talking stops and that seems to be the only thing keeping her semi-conscious, because this time the fog swallows her, even as she tries to resist.

She’s pretty sure Merlin comes a second time, but she doesn’t remember. She wakes to Freya shaking her.

“Listen Dawn I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Freya, where you get that dress? It’s pretty.”

“Dawn listen, Merlin brought some clothes for you, He couldn’t find a dress in your size, but he did get some trousers, a shirt and cloak. The water is next to you.”

“Freya what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“Everything will be fine; I need to go out. I want you to stay here, you’re still recovering.”

“Freya..” Dawn’s voice croaked

She turned and looked back, sad and broken smile.

“Shhh, everything will be fine, Merlin will be back, leave for the woods, live in the mountains with wildflowers. You can shapeshift as much as you want there, no one will chase you.”

“But..”

“Shh, it’ll be alright.”

Dawn regretted that she only nodded and fell back asleep.

“I love you.”

* * *

She is startled awake again, this time by Merlin.

“Freya! Where is Freya?! Where did she go.”

Bleary eyed Dawn blinked opened.

“Merlin?”

The young man took a deep breath trying to ease his growing panic. He started again, voice strained but level.

“Listen Dawn I need to know, where is Freya?”

“I don’t know...she said you were coming back, that she had to go out.”

“Do you know what she is?

“She can change like me, but not from choice, unlike me.”

She couldn’t stay awake; she was just so tired. Tired of being chased. Tired of being abandoned.

“She left, didn’t she.”

Merlin didn’t say anything, and all Dawn could do was cry. She was still slightly conscious when she felt being picked up and carried. She didn’t care. She just wanted Freya. She felt being laid down, on something soft. It had more blankets too.

“Get better Dawn.”

* * *

She hears a door open.

“Is this the other girl?”

The feeling of a hand over her forehand, she turns away. The owner sighs.

“I had no choice, Merlin. Uther had to be told.”

Someone shift in a corner of the room. Merlin answers.

“They won't find her. She's gone.”

It sounds more like a prayer then a fact.

“I'm sorry. I do understand how you must feel, Merlin.”

“You could never understand. Do you know how it feels to be a monster? To be afraid of who you are?”

“Freya's very different from you. She's dangerous. Honestly I’m surprise she was able to have a companion.”

_No, she isn’t_. Dawn wanted to shout _She was fine around me, she couldn’t kill me _but the words were stuck in her throat.

“Whatever she is, and whatever she's done, she doesn't deserve to die. I just hope she's safe. Somewhere far away.”

_I hope she finds a lake. And wildflowers. _The sound of bells ricochet in her head. Dawn curls up in tight ball, tears pricking under her eyelids, she hears Merlin stand up and leave. The other man only sighs. Silence reigned for what seemed forever.

“I’ll get some soup, it’ll help with the fever.”

She didn’t answer, and kept her back turned away.

* * *

Merlin knew it was fatal. But he still couldn’t accept it. He still didn’t accept it when he burned her body out on the lake.

_You've already saved me. You made me feel loved._

Her voice echoed in his mind.

_Please I already owe you so much, but help Dawn, she’s always so alone. One day Merlin, I will repay you. I promise_

Now his love was gone. And he was left with a child that was also a magical shapeshifter. Is this how his mom felt when he was born? He started his wander back to Camelot. Uncertain, anxiety and grief all mixing in his mind and made his magic itch. Oh god, he had to tell Dawn what happen. That Freya was gone. That girl already been through so much, captured by a bounty hunter and left sick in a cage out in the rain. And that’s only what he knew happened, he didn’t know the girl’s previous history before capture. He’s partly gratefully Freya killed Halig herself, he had wanted to for a while. Locking a woman and child in a cage and leaving them in the rain, unforgivable. But with Halig dead, now it meant no one knew what Dawn looked like. She was safe for now. He was safe for now. No one was hunting for magic users. For now.

* * *

She awakes finally feeling well. Sore, but no longer cold. She was hungry. Sitting up she looks around. She in a room. It’s simple, a wardrobe, chair and window. Someone is in the chair.

“Merlin?” The figure jerks awake, frantically looking.

“Dawn. How are you feeling? You hungry?”

Merlin looks terrible. Eyes tired and bloodshot, he was pale and looked unhealthy thin in the light. She nodded. Merlin scurried, turning to the nightstand he picked up a bowl, with a flash of his eyes, the broth was steaming.

“Here, eat this, you’ll need to build your strength.”

Dawn grabbed the bowl, bringing it to her lips.

“Listen Dawn, Freya told be to tell you… tell you that she’s sorry. She wanted me to tell you she didn’t want to abandon you.”

Dawn paused. Finding her voice, she asked the question.

“Where is she?”

Her voice was quiet and monotone.

“She’s… she’s at peace. Funeral at a lake, with mountain. I can take you, when your better”

Dawn brought the soup to her lips, pouring the liquid down her throat. She recognizes it tastes good. But it shouldn’t. She recognizes that the view from the window was beautiful as the sun rose. But it shouldn’t be. Her friend was gone. Her sister. Her only family. 

The sound of Merlin jolts her out of her thoughts.

“Listen… um, Halig, the Bounty Hunter is dead. No one knew what you look like besides him, and with no murders, people should shortly forget.”

Merlin looked anxious as he started his next question.

“So, you said you can change, like Freya, but by choice?”

She nodded.

“That’s your magic, you don’t know how to do things like me.”

She shook her head.

“My magic, my shape change, I could do it since I could remember, since I was born.”

At that, Merlin’s eyes widened. Great, now she was going to be chased out again. Cause she’s weird. She looked away from him.

“It’s similar for me. I could move things since I was born.”

Dawn looks back, shocked at the possibility of finding someone like her.

“Really?”

“Yeah”

Silence reigns and Dawn continues to drink her broth. Contemplating her now slightly less alone existence.

“We aren’t…we aren’t monsters, are we?”

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. A sad smile playing at his lips.

“I like to think no. But you know, even if we are, it doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

“Because, we will be good monsters.”

And Merlin smiles, this time an actual smile, and the light streaming doesn’t make him look as unhealthy as before. Dawn had to ask the other dreaded question.

“Where do I go now?”

Merlin responds instantly.

“You can stay here.”

“but won’t I be chased off?”

“I mean, as long as you don’t transform in front of someone beside me or Gaius”

“Gaius? “

“Oh, He’s the royal physician, and the only other one that knows of our magic. Speaking of, what can you transform into?”

“I can be an owl, a horse or a wolf. What’s a royal physician?”

“Oh dear.” Merlin paused. “Look, we have a lot to talk about, but first you need to get better, then we can figure out where you’ll go, you could always go to the Druids.”

Dawn scrunched her nose in response. Druids. They always wanted to baby her, tell her where to go and would force her to sit still and listen to stupid stories. She wasn’t a baby, and she would go where she wanted, and not listen to stupid prophecies.

“Or not, it’s up to you. But first finish that broth, and if you’re still hungry, I think I could snag some fruit from the kitchen.”

“Some strawberries would be good.”

Dawn stares at the reflection in the broth. Merlin gives her a smile, but it’s sad again.

“Yeah, I’ll see if I can get some.”


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! Don't worry I have the next 8 chapters roughly sketched but ch 3 is the only one finished currently (Introduction to Mordred!!). Hope to keep with at least one chapter a week! Appreciate any comments or critics or hate :)

It’s been two weeks since Merlin freed Freya and Dawn from the cage. Gaius and him brought in a smaller cot and bedroll, pushing it into the far side of his room. With that he has kept a careful watch over Dawn’s improving health, encouraging her growing appetite, but fearful every time she asked to go outside. They never went far, just walking, something she hadn’t down for a while. Her strength was returning, and with it her will. Merlin couldn’t understand how his mother had done it. Gaius had been hesitant with housing another magic user but was endeared by the child’s curiosity and worried for her state of health. Dawn had some hesitation too with Gaius, but he suspects she doesn’t fully understand Gaius’ role in Freya’s death. He’s forgiven him, but his grief isn’t as easy to forget. That might be part of the reason why Gaius so easily accepted the child, as an apology to Merlin for his betrayal.

What was more worrying, was her attitude. while not too young to understand the danger or people discovering her magic, she didn’t seem to be worried about it either. Plus, she was energetic, and naïve. Couldn’t sit still and pushing to go outside and after two weeks in bed basically, he couldn’t blame her. That was how she tagged along when Gaius asked him to get some herbs.

Besides, He needed to talk to her, privately, lay some ground rules and make sure she understood the danger they were in all the time. The questions she asked over the past two weeks told him she hadn’t been exposed much to society, besides the idea of knights. She seemed to love the idea of knights. She didn’t seem to get that knights hunted people with magic as much as they protected people.

Speaking of magic, he thought back to his most recent visit with the dragon, Kilgharrah. When in became clear the Dawn would be staying for an extended amount of time, he researched. All he found was that to shapeshift, one had to be cursed, there was no mention of being able to choose to shapeshift, nor doing it naturally. It looks like they were both questions that have never been posed. It was the first time going back into the tunnels since Freya and he had to take some deep breaths before he entered.

“Hello young warlock.”

“Kilgharrah.”

“What can I help with, you seem puzzled.”

“What is Dawn?”

“If your asking what is the dawn, I neither an astrologist nor am I a poet.”-

Damn the dragon and his stupid obtuse answers.

“No, she’s a young girl, she can shapeshift by choice.”

“Ah, the magic has found the nature.”

“What?”

“Arthur and his knights are the same side of the coin, you didn’t think your side was alone?”

“Well.. you never said anything. “

“The lady of the lake is on your side; I am on your side. And your familiar is on your side.”

“Familiar?”

“Yes, she’s more like me in some ways, you are magic made by nature, she is nature made by magic. Now I would like some sleep young warlock”

And the great dragon flapped his wings, the force to the wind almost blowing out Merlin’s torch.

“ Wait! What does that mean? She’s an ally?”

But the stupid dragon had already flown off, leaving Merlin with some answers, and more questions. He was pulled out his thoughts when he feels a tugging on his arm.

“Merlin! Merlin! are we far enough? Can I change? Please!”

Dawn’s bright green eyes beg him, with the freckles that dotted her check, short black hair in a mess, it took a refined amount of self-control not to admittedly surrender. Merlin knows the drill, when using magic, you don’t leave things to chance. At least, one tries not to. Merlin looks around carefully. Taking in their environment, he listen intently to all the sounds, looking around, and seeing no one, he turned to her and nodded.

“Alright, show me what you can do.”

The smile on her face was worth the risk, big and showing teeth, she took a step back. Her eyes glowing a familiar gold, but instead of changing her environment, she changed herself. Merlin blinked and then there was an owl standing on his shoulder. Golden brown feathers complimented by golden eyes that looked with an intelligence unlike any animal.

“Well go on, I thought you were showing me what you could do.”

The owl’s talons dug in, not enough to draw blood, but it hurt. Then with a powerful flap of wings she took off. Merlin continued through the forest. Dawn stayed near, flying ahead or above but always coming back. She even helped him find one herb particularly hard to spot. Her freedom brought him a subtly sense of joy, seeing her fly. Eventually they had all the herbs they needed, and Merlin called Dawn back. She flew down and she transformed back.

“It feels so much better to be back!” Dawn exclaimed “Can’t you feel it? All the nature? All the magic around you?”

“Yeah”

He took a deep breath. He didn’t often enjoy these moments, to just be with his magic.

“Alright we need to set some base ruled.” Merlin turned to the young girl, kneeling down in front of her. Despite the flying them been doing, she still looked like a ball of sugar, unable to keep still. “Are you listening?” Merlin tried to do his best Gauis eyebrows. It seemed to work as she focused on him.

“I’m listening!”

This is important alright, so you got to listen close.”

“Alright Alright” she sighed and focused on his face, nodding for him to begin.

“So you know where we are right? That” Pointing in at the city in the distance “Is Camelot.”

“Yeah the big village.”

“It more a city, and where do we live?”

“The big building.”

“The castle, and who else lives there?”

“Uhh Gaius?”

“Yes, but also the royal family, the king, the prince, the king’s ward and other knights, lords, and ladies. “

“What’s a king?”

“Alright, think of the king as… the leader of the pack. He makes the rules If someone breaks those rules, they can’t be in the pack. One of his rules is no magic.”

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t like magic.”

“Why?”

“There are a lot of reasons, but do you understand the rule?”

“No magic in front of king.”

“No!” Panic flashed in Merlin’s eyes while Dawn only looked confused “ No magic in front of anyone but Gaius and I, the prince is like a king in training, and everyone else is loyal to the king.”

“But we aren’t?”

“Well, we break the rules to protect Camelot and prince Arthur, so we are loyal.”

“Why?”

“Because Arthur will bring about a world of equality and magic.”

“So we aren’t traitors?”

“No we are more like... secret protectors.”

“Like knights? We help people and aren’t chased off?”

“Yeah, like knights.”

* * *

Dawn was steadily growing to like the big village. It was smelly and loud, but no one was chasing her, and one lady even gave her a sweets. And it was in the morning. She was pretty. Deep bronze skin and curly hair, even her dress was pretty. Dawn liked her trousers. They were easy to run in but were a bit too long and baggy being Merlin’s. She snacked on the pastries and listened to the two adults talk while watching a mouse come out.

“So whose your little roommate?”

“Oh, she’s my cousin, Dawn! From a Different village.”

“I didn’t know you had a cousin.”

“Yea, I only meet her once before when she was a baby. She got really sick recently so she came here to Gaius.”

“Aww, poor girl, she seems recovered now. Though she is rather quiet.”

“She’s shy and probably overwhelmed but she wants to stay in Camelot, big city is pretty fascinating to us from small villages. But I don’t know what to do with her, I don’t even have a dress or tunic that fits her, just trousers.”

“Was this why you took that dress last time, not for the moth attack?”

“uhh”

The pretty lady just shakes her head, smiling knowingly.

“Don’t worry Merlin, I think I can find some of my old dresses that’ll fit her, I’m sure Morgana wouldn’t mind donating some of her older dresses. And who knows? Maybe Morgana would let me take on a helper.”

_This lady is really kind _Dawn thought _but who is Morgana? Is she the prince?_

“That would be great! Thank you so much Gwen you’re a life saver! I really need to go much Arthur’s stable before he goes and check, would you be alright with her?”

“Of course, I’ll introduce her to Morgana, once we find something for her to wear.”

“Thanks, I’ll be back latter tonight okay Dawn?”

Dawn nodded; her grip tightens on the edge of her chair and stopped swinging her legs. Merlin wasn’t going to abandon her. He was coming back. Merlin flashed a smile and rushed out of the little house. Dawn stared ahead, the sweets suddenly a lot less appetizing. The mouse darted back behind the curtain. The pretty lady bent down to her,

“Hello Dawn, Merlin never really properly introduced us, I’m Gwen.”

Gwen held out her hand but Dawn looked at her quizzically.

“Uh, you shake it.”

Dawn looked at her own hand covered in powdered sugar, she rubbed it on her trousers before reaching out to clasp Gwen’s hand.

“There we are nice to meet you, now let’s find you some better-looking clothes.”

It only took them an hour to find something that fit Dawn. Gwen seemed to enjoy the dress up, so Dawn guessed it was alright, if not a bit tiring. Eventually Gwen settled on a dress. It was a pale yellow, with a orange blouse to go underneath. Gwen said it complimented her name, looking like the rising sun. Dawn liked that she didn’t have to tuck extra length into her shoes like the trousers.

“Look at you, like a little tulip you are.” Gwen smiled as she brushed her hair. It was tangled now that… now that Freya wasn’t around anymore. Gwen worked magic, not literally, at least she doesn’t think so. Her black hair that usually stuck at weird angles and always was choppy now fell in smooth waves to her shoulders. Gwen hold up a mirror.

“You see, you’re so cute.”

Dawn smiled at the reflection, surprised to see that is was really her in the mirror. Testing this illusion, she moved her face around and stuck her tongue out. Gwen laughed at her antics.

“I need to go attend to Lady Morgana, she’s probably waking up now, you ready to go?”

Dawn looked back at her reflection in the hand mirror, then turned to Gwen nodding. They headed out of the small home, Dawn staying close to Gwen as the navigate the streets to the castle. Remembering her manners Freya had always taught her, she whispered under her breath

“Thank you.”

She’s surprised Gwen caught it and it seems to be the right thing to say because Gwen lit up at her comment.

“Your welcome, here hold my hand so you don’t get lost.”

Dawn didn’t say anything, but when one man bumped into her and she lost sight of Gwen for a second, the panic of being abandoned returned. She caught sight of the Gwen’s purple dress and ran to catch up. As soon as she did, she slipped her hand into the older girl. Gwen just kept smile at her. They reached the castle and instead of going to the left wing, they turned to the right. Winding and long hallways that Dawn had no hope of memorizing that lead up to a staircase and a door. Gwen knock twice and then pushed open the door.

“Morning lady Morgana.” Gwen moved to pull the curtain, letting light stream in, before she moved back over to Dawn. Dawn stepped behind Gwen skirt, head peeking out. Morgana was also pretty. Pale skin and silky long black hair that made Dawn think that her hair looked like straw in comparison. The pretty lady opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the new light streaming in.

“Morning Gwen.” The lady sat up stretching her arms, she seemed now to realize there was another person in the room.

“I think you have a shadow Gwen.” The lady smiled sweetly at her.

“Lady Morgana.” Gwen curtsied “This is Merlin’s cousin Dawn, I told Merlin I would watch her for today.”

“Hello dear. Don’t worry ,I won’t hurt you.”

Before Dawn could stop her question her mouth blurted out,

“You’re pretty. Are you the prince?”

Gwen giggled at her comment and Morgana outright laugh. Dawn tucked further behind Gwen’s skirt. What did she say that was so funny?

“Why thank you, you’re pretty too, I like your dress. And no, I’m not the prince, though I’m sure he’ll be complimented that you thought I could be.”

Dawn looked further out behind Gwen. The lady seemed to be nice too. And Gwen had been nothing but patient with her when dressing. These ladies didn’t seem too bad.

“So, are you going to be helping me with Gwen today?”

“Yeah! I goanna help a lot of people! Merlin said I’m goanna be a knight!”

“Really?! Well I’m sure you’ll be Gwen’s knight in shining armor if you helped her out.”

Dawn stepped out behind Gwen; her nervousness forgotten in the pursuit of helping others.

“I’ll do my best pretty lady!”

Dawn tried to copy Gwen earlier movements to curtsy, but she almost fell over and hand to cling to Gwen.

“My name is Lady Morgana. Now let’s pick out my dress, we won’t want to keep Uther or Arthur waiting. Well, maybe a bit” She winked at Dawn.

So Dawn helped Gwen clean and dress Lady Morgana. It was a lot of work, but she was happy to finally be doing something after two-week bed rest. Gwen even taught her how to braid her and she can proudly say she now knew how to get from Morgan’s room, to the main hall, to home with Gaius and Merlin. She caught the sight of some mice throughout the castle. Just glimpses mostly, but she got the message. The forest was still here, and it was giving her another shape. It would take a while, especially the size and nature of mice being opposite to the animals she knew. Tiny and prey, but quick and an escape artist. Before she knew it, the day was done, and Gwen walked her back to the royal physician. Dawn skipping and Gwen’s hair full of weird braids, some that were not complete or falling out and others that look masterly done. Gwen stopped in front of the door, bending over to look Dawn,

“So, do you think you wanna help me with Morgana from now on?”

“Can I?” Dawn was nervous to look up, fearing that she was being tricked. Gwen nodded before smiling, “I asked, and she said that she would be fine with having a knight help her.”

“Awesome! I’ll be the best Knight!” Dawn bounced on her feet before hugging Gwen quickly and fleeing inside the apothecary.

That’s what her life was like for the next three weeks. Waking up with Merlin, eating and forcing him to eat before they would go to their respected master and mistress. Dawn caught some glimpses of the prince Arthur. He was like different then Morgana. Golden hair and tan, he walked with pride and always seemed to be yelling at Merlin. Dawn noticed the smile though that tugged at Arthur’s lips though, and Merlin would always just roll his eyes before going off to do his chore. She also caught sight of the King. He was wrinkling looking and Dawn’s instincts told her to stay away. He always seems like he was either grieving or looking for a witch. Literally.

The only truly frustrating thing was the new lessons. When Gaius and Merlin found out she couldn’t read they took it upon themselves to teach her. And it sucked. It was so boring, all the medicine textbook, even the one magical textbook Merlin had. She had to sit still, which was already terrible, and sound out the letters. But every time she tried the letters always seems to change and trick her. She hated it, and by the end of the lesson she would often transform into an owl and fly up to the rafters. Merlin would sigh, and tell her she was making good progress, and if she wanted to learn other magic she would need to know how to read. Dawn would eventually come down. One night she was cleaning Lady Morgan’s chambers, it was late, and Gwen asked Morgana to go home early as she was catching a cold. There she found a book, but it wasn’t like the textbook she had been reading. They where thick heavy and always had stray papers sticking out. This book was thin, bound in shiny leather, and when she opened it the front page had a beautiful illustration of a woman looking out a window. It took her some time to sound out the title but eventually she got it

“Fra- Fair- Fairy Til- Tales.”

“Oh, you found my secret.”

“Op!”

Dawn jumped at the surprise voice, turning around to see Lady Morgana entering. She stared wide eyes like a deer caught in the light; fearful she might have done something wrong. Her eyes tracked Lady Morgana as she moved across the chamber, electing to stay stock till.

“I have trouble sleeping sometimes, so I read.”

Morgana moved in front of the small child, bending down to her level.

“Do you like to read?”

Dawn scrunches her nose in response.

“No, it’s so boring and hard, how am I supposed to know and distinguish all those herbs and be able to read the names”

“Herbs? Have Merlin and Gaius been teaching you to read with medical books?”

Lady Morgana look like she was fighting back a laugh but also like she wanted to go hit something. Dawn cocked her head to the side.

“Aren’t that’s what books are? To keep knowledge?”

Morgana smiled, nodding she straighten above her. she replied

“Well I suppose they are, but they can be entertaining too. Here, I’ll show you.”

Morgana took the book from her and then turned to her bed, sitting down she moved her pillows to the backboard and then patted an empty space,

“Come on, I’ll read you a story.”

Dawn felt like she was at an impasse. She knew there was supposed to be some distance from mistress and servant, but how much? If lady morgana was fine with it it had to be okay. Plus, she felt that bed. It was really soft. Giving, she climbed up to the side of the bed, curling into the side as she leaned over to see the words on the page. They weren’t as big, but they still seem to float of the page or turn into squiggle lines whenever she tried to focus on them. Then Lady Morgana’s voice pierced thoughts.

“Once upon a time, in a faraway land lived a lonely girl trapped in a tower…”

Lady Morgana read the story, the words seemed to organize and become easier to read as she listens and watched. Plus, this reading was interesting. Instead of boring alchemical practices or explanations of magic theory, this was simple. Lady Morgana’s voice echoed throughout the chamber and the candles burned low. Steadily she found her exhaustion take over her.

* * *

Lady Morgana had been endeared by Merlin’s strange cousin the moment she saw the child. She stood there in the morning, peaking out behind Gwen’s skirt, looking hesitant and nervous. Freckles dotting her cheeks with the same messy black hair Merlin always has. She looked so unsure, Morgana thought the child wouldn’t say anything, then she asked if she was the prince. She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. looking at the little girl that stared at her with uncertainty, fear, and a curiosity only possessed by children, her heart was sold. Then she said she wanted to be a knight and she felt her heart be stolen. She remembered being that age, wanting to do the same thing despite Uther and Arthur’s opinion. Then she saw the question in Gwen’s eyes, _Can we keep her?_ So, she when Gwen asked if the girl could be her maid as well, she said yes. She and Gwen knew it wasn’t for extra help. Something just told her that Dawn should be here.

Dawn brought something that Morgana found she was steadily losing as she grew up with Uther’s constant cruelty. Joy. Dawn was curious, eager to learn and surprisingly naïve, even for a child who supposedly grew up in a village. There also was something else to Dawn, a mystery. Morgana would catch her staring at holes in the wall or start talking and then suddenly fall silent. When one lord sent her a bouquet of red roses, Dawn couldn’t stop staring at them. For a second, Morgana just thought she found them pretty, but the sadness in her green eyes sad otherwise. What had happened to her to cause such grief? That was partly the reason she was more then happy to read her some fairy tales, especially when those men, Merlin for all his kindness and Gaius for all his wisdom, tried to teach a child reading with _medical _textbooks. Children deserve happiness, and Morgana found it comforting to read out loud, maybe this will help albeit the nightmares. When Dawn fell asleep, Morgana was too reluctant to call anyone to take her to Merlin. Plus, what would Uther think about her letting a servant fall asleep? She didn’t doubt his willingness to punish, even if it was just a child. So, she blew out the last candles, climbed into bed. Settle in, Dawn’s figure quickly curled around her. And with that she fell asleep, confident in avoiding the nightmares that plagues her so often, unconcerned about the distant sound of thunder and rain outside.

The reading became routine. Dawn made sure she got back to her own chambers though from then on. The stories of magic, princesses and knights swirling in her head as she would go to bed. Merlin seemed worried, but happy as her reading steadily improved.

“Make sure you thank Morgana.”

Was all he said when he heard she was learning to read with her. Merlin looked like he wanted to add something as well but didn’t. They both ate breakfast in silence. Dawn left to Morgana’s chamber confused. She did make sure to thank Lady Morgana. She smiled gently, looking more tired than she had before. As the day wore on, Lady Morgana grew quiet, and dismissed Dawn after dinner, saying she deserved a break and Gwen would be fine for a night without her help. Returning to the back to the physician’s office, Gaius was absent, but Merlin sat at the table, poring over text with a plate still full of food. When he heard the door close her looked up, and immediately asked,

“You want to try moving some objects, now that is seems you’ve been able to read a basic understanding of magic.”

She nodded ferociously. Forgetting about the state of Lady Morgana and her concern for the kind woman. All she could think about was she could cast spells and save people from curses. Like in the fairy tales.

“Alright so you know…”

Merlin went on a long explanation on how to apply the theory to the world. Dawn tried listening but was distracted by the sight of another mouse. Before she knew it, finished his explanation looking expectantly at her.

“So? Move the candle.”

“Umm… how?”

He sighed trying to search for a way to explain it more simply this time.

“Just, reach for your magic, but instead of trying to change yourself, direct it to the candle.”

Dawn turned to the candle. Glaring, she reached for the essence inside her and pulled. It wouldn’t move. She pulled harder and it seemed to retreat into her, hissing. Eyes screwed, she focused.

“It.. it won’t come out.”

Merlin looked at her curiously.

“Hmm. Your magic is different, like mine it reacts to instinct, you’ve only used it to change your form correct? Maybe that has something to do with it. Will continue with the theory. Maybe moving things isn’t possible, but enchantment and spells are different things to just moving, they have a more focused purpose.”

“um Merlin? I had a question.”

Merlin turned looking at her, but Dawn kept staring at the candle, glancing to the strawberries that remained untouched on his plate.

“Hmm?”

“ When can we go see Freya?”

That changed the mood immediately. The light in the room seemed to flicker with Merlin’s darkening emotions.

“We can go tomorrow if you like.”

He answered quietly, staring off, not really looking at the wall in front of him. Dawn was about to apologize from brining up the subject, she didn’t mean to upset Merlin. That was when they heard loud thunder outside. Lightning flashed through the windows.

“Come on, I’ll help you through this next part. Let’s start with simple spells.”

The rest of the evening was spent like that. Merlin trying to teach Dawn spells, simple ones to create a flame or mist. Dawn felt worn out and exhausted. Her magic remained unresponsive. No matter how much she said the words and focused on the candle, it would not light. Merlin face remained encouraging, and all that did was make Dawn more frustrated. Especially whenever she would ask him to show her, and he could do it without muttering a word. On one failed attempt Dawn through a fit, knocking the candle over. This time she reached for her magic and with a familiar motion pushed it over herself instead of outside. A silver grey wolf stood in her place. She paced before she circled and laid down in the corner.

Merlin stood over by there table. Either processing what she just did or warry to approach her she wasn’t sure. Was he mad with her? Disappointed? She didn’t want to look at his face to find out. She heard his footsteps steadily approach, her ears flattened to her skull, but she kept her eyes lowered. Merlin squat down.

“You shouldn’t compare yourself to me. Magic doesn’t come naturally to everyone.”

This time she looked up, staring at him.

“Okay, some forms of magic don’t come naturally. You can shapeshift! I can’t even do that; it makes sense that other forms of magic would be a harder than others.”

She stayed where she was.

“We can be done with magic lessons tonight, you wanna go to bed?”

She only got up, pushing open the door to Merlin’s chamber with her nose. Jumping onto Merlin’s bed, she curled at the foot. Merlin laughed

“Alright you can sleep with me tonight.”

Merlin took off his boots and jacket, slipping under the blankets. Lighting flashed through the room again and thunder followed, but the sound of raindrops lulled Dawn and Merlin to sleep.

The sound of yelling awoke Merlin up. Dawn remained asleep at the foot of the bed. She must have been really tired if she wasn’t waking up to the noise with those wolf ears. Merlin heard the door to the outside room that got Merlin on his feet. He could lie, but not really explain away why a wolf was sleeping in his bed. Exiting he found a guard waiting outside, the pale light of early morning streamed through. He wasn’t late to wake Arthur so what was going on?

“The prince has requested your presence in Lady Morgana’s chamber to help with the clean-up.”

“Wha-What clean up?”

The guard only turned around, leaving as quickly he entered. Merlin tried to quickly and silently put on his boots and jacket, not to wake Dawn. When he arrived at lady Morgana’s chamber, servants were swarming outside with four guards outside. They parted to let him in, and he took in the destruction. It was apparent a fire had broken out

“Merlin, if you could” Arthur appeared at his side, gesturing to the ash. . Merlin got to work picking up the remnants. The fire clearly had been focalized, regulated to the corner of the room. But what caused the window to explode? Gwen soon appeared quickly followed by the king, who judging by his look, was already on a witchhunt.

“When did you last enter the chambers.”

“Around a hour past sunset. I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out.”

“Are you sure?”

“I blew it out, I swear.”

Gwen looked desperate, but unable to prove anything beyond her words. She looked towards Arthur pleading, and like the lovesick fool he was, covered. Even if he would deny it should Merlin ever ask.

“Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she said she blew it out, I believe her.”

“And what of Morgana’s new maid, the little girl that follows you around?”

“Dawn? Lady Morgana gave her the night off after dinner.”

At that comment, Uther attention switched to the broken window.

“She could've been burnt alive.”

“Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire.”

“Perhaps.”

“What other explanation is there?”

“Someone started the fire deliberately”

Please don’t be Merlin pleaded with whatever entity was out there. He was already training a very emotional child who has magic, he didn’t need a would-be assassin to deal with, especially the clear possibility of that assassin being a sorcerer. Uther going on a hunt for a magic user would me not just him endangered this time, but Dawn. She was his only connection to Freya, and he couldn’t not bear the thought of the pyre that may wait her too. Plus, he would have to hunt the other magic user down, and that was never fun or pleasant. Often it left him with more scars to hide, and more lies to Arthur. Please fate be on my side.

Turns out fate had a way of being kind and cruel. Merlin finds out quickly when he overhears Gaius’ and Morgana’s conversation.

_It was me. It was magic._


	3. The nightmare ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know Dawn, I think you may be right about a needing a companion.”  
“You think?” Dawn asked, hope shining in her eyes.  
“Yeah, now let’s keep moving.”  
They made it a couple more minutes before the sounds got closer. Looking behind was the fatal mistake.

Dawn was returning from her chores when she heard the argument. Gaius and Merlin voices were approaching yelling volume. Before she entered, she heard the tail end of it.

“What makes you so certain that you know better than me?” Gaius stared down Merlin.

“Because I went through the same thing! I know exactly how she's feeling right now.” Merlin stood up gesturing wildly trying to communicate his emotions.

“You cannot get involved in this. No good can come of it. I mean it, Merlin. Stay out of it!” And that statement ended the discussion, as Dawn opened the door slowly, hesitant to ask but too curious not to.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything’s fine dear, just reminded Merlin here the rules.” Gaius peered down at some parchment as he added some powder to whatever he was making.

“Yeah, everything is just dandy.” Merlin glared at Gaius, then strode past Dawn slamming the door on the way out.

“Gaius?”

“Yes dear?”

“Is Merlin okay?” Gaius sighed, putting down his quill to turn and face the girl.

“He… has a lot to deal with right now.”

“I’m not… I’m not helping?”

“Oh no, this has nothing to do with you. Now, eat up, we have reading lessons tonight.”

And with that Dawn quickly forgot the conversation she overheard as she pouted about the reading she was required to do. Gaius was so much stricter than Merlin.

* * *

The next day was odd. Lady Morgana was just out of it. That’s the only way Dawn could explain it. She would nap, or stare out of the window in a chair. It was worrying. When she asked if Morgana would like to read some fairy tales Morgana only shook her head.

“Not today Dawn, I’m not in the mood.”

Dawn didn’t know what to do. She could recognize a face drowning in isolation but from what she didn’t know. Or how to help her. Gwen didn’t seem to either. Merlin stopped by, giving them flowers, pinks and whites. They were pretty. Dawn told Morgana they were as pretty as her but that didn’t even get more then a twitch in her lips. As the day wore on, Morgana grew more and more reserved. Well, she did say she had nightmares. When time came for Gwen and Dawn to depart, they both sat down on the side of the bed. Gwen was the first to speak.

“I can stay if that would make you feel better.”

“Me too!”

Morgana just shook her head at her two maids. “You two have done so much already.” Gwen tried to push the subject, worried for her mistress and friend.

“I don't mind.”

“It’s better than reading with Gaius!” Her comment still only got a small smile.

“I'll be fine. Really.”

Gwen looks at Dawn, sighing she squeezes Morgana’s hand. Dawn gets up as well, forlorn she can’t do anything to help Lady Morgana. They both get up to leave.

“Gwen. Take the candle.” Morgana practically pleads to Gwen; _it must be because of the fire_ Dawn thought. Gwen nods, and they both leave Morgan’s chambers.

When Dawn returns luckily Gaius is out tending to a woman giving birth, so it’s just Merlin and her. That means magic lesson instead of reading! Dawn works diligently on trying to move the candle. It does not.

_Why don’t you just move you lump of wax!_ Dawn glares at the candle. The candle seems to find this amusing as it does not move. Not even an inch. Merlin tells her that they could skip moving object, and maybe healing magic would be easier, as it has to do with changing physical forms as well. Dawn continues to glare at the candle. Eventually she gets tired, yawning as she listens to Merlin trying to explain the magic theory behind healing wounds. She doesn’t know when, but she falls asleep. she feels herself being moved. She just curls in closer to the warmth.

Later that night Merlin wakes her up.

“Listen, I’m need to go out for a moment and I need you to stay here

Dawn flashbacked when Freya told her the exact same thing, quickly waking her up with the fear that courses through her.

_I need to go out. I want you to stay here_

“You’re not leaving, are you? Is it because I couldn’t move the candle? I’m trying really!

“No no no, that’s not it Dawn, nothing to do with that. To be honest I’m glad it’s not coming easy to you, it’ll teach you stricter control and we really don’t need objects magically flying around right now.” Merlin ran his hand through his hair before sighing.

“I’m going to ask a friend for advice, I’ll be right back, kay?”

“Okay.” With that. Merlin walks to the exit the room as Dawn turns her back to the door.

“Hey, will visit Freya shortly, alright? As soon as everything calms down here.”

Dawn only mumbled something under her breath.

* * *

She really didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Really, she didn’t. But Merlin had been acting so strange, especially after last night. So, when she saw him enter Morgan’s chamber, then close the door, she was too curious not too. She found a secluded spot and transformed into an owl. A mouse would have been nicer but she was struggling with it as much as she struggled with the stupid candle. She flew quickly, perching outside of the window to listen in.

“I understand. I realize how frightening all this must be for you. Especially for you.”

“Why especially for me?”

“You're the King's ward. You know his hatred of magic better than anyone.”

_What?_ Dawn thought,_ Morgana has magic. Why didn’t Merlin tell me? Why doesn’t she teach me magic, she’s better at teaching me reading._ Dawn feels furious, _what is going on here._

“That's what you think has been happening to me? The dreams. The fire. You think it was magic?!”

_She doesn’t know then, its new_, Dawn realized, and Merlin wasn’t tell her about his magic.

“I'm not saying that.”

“But it could be, couldn't it?”

“I really wouldn't know, but there are people who do.

Merlin really wasn’t going to tell her? Who else could help?

“Who?

“What about the druids? They help people like you.”

Oh poop. The druids. They could help Morgana if she had magic. But that doesn’t mean she has to like them.

“None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot.”

“No. But I know where you can find them.”

Dawn listened closely. There was no way she was letting Morgana go alone. She seen the sadness on Morgan’s face before, it was the same look Merlin got whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. The feeling of being alone. Making a quick fly back, she flew in Merlin and Her’s window. Quickly changing back, she grabbed a quill and parchment. Scrawling in she wrote;

**G**AW<strike>NN</strike>E **w**ItH _m_oR**G**A<strike>I</strike>NA wIL _b_EE _b_AK

And as quickly as she came in, she pops out. She watched the gate for when Morgana left, and she was lucky as she was wearing the brightest red cloak she had ever seen.

* * *

Merlin isn’t entirely sure he regrets his actions yet. He does feel sorry. He told Morgana about the druid camp, but the words of the dragon kept reminding him. He couldn’t fully trust her, she will be an enemy. She also was the reason why Dawn had a job and she was one of the kindness people he knew besides Gwen. Then King’s announcement came. And it seems fate was really having a laugh, because when he got back to his room, he finds Dawn’s note, which does nothing to ease his rising worry. She was smart, but she was also very trusting and did not know of the very real possibility that Morgana will become an enemy.

Hell, Dawn could become an enemy. His not sure what he would do if that happen. Freya’s promise, both to him and for him flashes in his mind. He knows that both he or Dawn could die any day. The smell of fire haunts him, burning bodies. He’s seen pyre’s for sorcerers and sorceress. They haunt his dreams, following the deaths of everyone he cares about, and the look Arthur face if he discovers his secret.

Oh god, the druids! They knew who he was! They wouldn’t tell Morgana about him, they had no reason tpp, but what about Dawn? he hoped the druids would not recognize her like they did him. If they did, he hope they would have some tact about it. He never did find out why Dawn didn’t like them

_You can’t cry damm it_. Merlin yells internal _Not right now, help those you can right now. Morgana will be fine. Dawn will be fine. you’ll find them and save everyone. _He wipes away the damp moisture as he pockets the scrawled note. Dawn was a difficult student, and she clearly need to work on writing. _When she.is back, we will work on capitalization_. Dawn and he will also be having a conversation on leaving without telling him. To his face. Merlin then steadies himself and exits the room with a pack. He had a mission to do. The great dragon’s words came to mind.

_She cannot be trusted_

He would not be late this time. He couldn’t.

* * *

It wasn’t hard to follow. The cloak fluttering in the wind and even with the high canopy it was simple to follow. Flying back a couple hundred feet, she turned back to human and made her ways towards Lady Morgana. When she saw the red cloak, she broke out into a run, waving her hands. Branches snapping under her heavy foot falls. She slowed down when Morgana turned to her, fear radiating off her like a mouse trapped in a cat’s claws. Dawn filed that realization for latter. Shouting to declare herself she said,

“It’s alright Lady Morgana! It’s just me!”

“Dawn?!”

“Yeah!”

Dawn bounced forward, smile wide on her face, hair messy as she continued

“I heard Merlin and you talking and I saw you leaving , sorry for eavesdropping but you left with such a pained face and I thought you could use a companion, it’s no fun to go on adventure without a friend! Plus, what if the druids are mean? I mean they have magic right? They could be good, but they could also hurt you! Who better to protect you then a knight!”

Dawn claimed with hands on her hip as she looked confidently up, but instead of a look of relief, Morgana only looked at her with a pained smile.

“That’s very sweet Dawn, but you really should- “

The sound of skittering and hissing seems to surround them. Dawn knew the sound.

“Lady Morgana, we have to keep moving! come on!”

Dawn grabbed the lady’s hand pulling her forward, Morgana responded by quickly increasing her pace. Dawn new she could escape, but she couldn’t just leave Morgana her with those things around. Plus, Merlin didn’t tell Morgana about his magic and she trusted his judgement. One rule: No magic in front of anyone beside Gaius and Merlin.

They had a good run. Managed to evade the serkets for a good half hour. They even seemed to wander off find knew prey. Dawn slowed down, breathing hard, her legs burned for all the running.

“Listen Dawn we have to keep moving okay.” Morgana was breathing hard too, but not as much.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could help, but I’m just slowing you down...” Dawn could keep up, but not with human legs. She was so tempted but she didn’t want to break Merlin’s rule. What if he abandoned her for doing so? Morgana looked at her.

“You know Dawn, I think you may be right about a needing a companion.”

“You think?” Dawn asked, hope shining in her eyes.

“Yeah, now let’s keep moving.”

They made it a couple more minutes before the sounds got closer. Looking behind was the fatal mistake as when they turned around, a serket was in front of them. A scorpion like creature the size of a large dog, poison dripped from its dangling stinger. Instinct took over as Dawn yanked both of themselves back. But it was too late. The serket stroke, hitting Dawn’s arm. Dawn screamed as blood poured from the wound and she could already feel the poison pumping through her. Vision blurring, she felt Morgana’s grip keeping her up. Then they saw them. Serkets crawling around them in circles and in the night, it made the forest floor look like a moving inky mass. Morgana picked up a branch, wielding it like a sword to keep the Giant scorpions away. She felt more then saw when Morgana was hit by a stinger, she crumpled down with her. Vision failing, her thoughts were all over. _Maybe I could find Freya this way. What about Merlin? Belladonna plant looks like a purple weed. I never liked peas_. She was getting tired of passing out. Then, her vision went black.

Waking up in a different environment was not something Dawn was unused to, but she was unused to waking up in a tent with a boy staring her down.

She attempted to ask him who he was, but it came out more like “yo a yo?” her voice sounded terrible and felt as such. Her head did not feel much better, like someone opened her skull, filled it with rocks and put it back together. It didn’t help when she heard a voice speak in her mind

_You’re weird. You snore when you sleep._

“Wha- What does that mean?!”

The boy only shrugs. Dawn really looks at the boy now fully awake. Hair that was dark brown almost black like the bark on trees and wide blue eyes that seemed to stare to intently at her. Like they could see something she could not.

“Well you’re weirder.” She sat up regardless of her headache. “And I’m taller. Now, who are you?” She tried to put on her best Gaius stare look, remembering all those reading lessons when she would try to give up.

_Mordred _The sound echoed in her mind. She smiled.

“Well Mordred, my name is Dawn.” She reached out to shake his hand like Gwen taught her. The boy only stared at her.

“The polite thing is to shake it.”

His slowly reaches out and shakes her hand. He was really weird. Then memories of the night in the forest hit her.

“Morgana! Where is she? Is she alright? Where am I? Ow!” A stabbing pain from her arm falters her from raising.

_Morgana’s with Aglain. She hurt her leg but is recovering. You are in a Druid camp. We found you due to Morgana’s distress. But you… you are weird. Your emotions are hard to pick up and you heal fast. Are you human?_

Dawn could feel her checks grow hot in embarrassment. Who does he think he is! Of course, she’s human. She really doesn’t like druids.

“Yes I’m human! Now, can you take me to Morgana?” Mordred only nodded in response, leaving the tent. Getting up was bad, she had to be really carful with positioning her arm. Walking out of the tent she was greeted with the sight of tents, caravans and diverse collection of people. But no other children, at least not that she saw. Mordred was a few paces ahead and Dawn ran to catch up, cradling her arm.

“So this is a druid camp? ” Mordred is clearly uncomfortable with her line of questioning, but the answer reaches her mind

_Yes_ He side eyes her looking for her response to being told she is currently surrounded by magic. She smiled; she was always surrounded by magic, that’s what nature is.

“ As long as you don’t curse me, we’ll be fine. And do not call me weird. Why do you don’t you speak?”

_I like this way_

“But isn’t it boring?”

_Boring?_

“Yeah, to always be so silent. Can you not speak? Were you cursed? Did the druids curse you not to be able to speak?!” She knew they liked to tell their stories, but to curse a person who spoke too much just so they wouldn’t be interrupted seemed like an overreaction.

“No, I can speak.”

“Oh thank goodness, it would suck to always have to talk telepa- talea-“ Mordred smirked as he spoke to her mind.

_Telepathically._

“Yeah. That! you try saying it out loud” A blush involuntarily dusted Dawn’s check. She knew how to say it, her throat was just sore! Before she could defend herself, they arrived at a tent. Hearing Morgana’s sound of panic made her rush ahead opening the curtains to find Morgana with a strange man that Dawn summarized as Algain trying to console her.

“Relax Morgana, you’re safe now”

“Who told you my name?” She turned her gaze to Dawn and her eyes soften with the familiar face “Dawn? Are you okay?” Dawn nodded hesitantly, she never seen Morgana so aggressive with someone, even if they were strangers.

“I’m fine.” Morgana gave a small smile, before her steelily gazed returned to the strange man.

“Who are you? And how did you find us?”

“I did” Mordred pushed into the small tent behind Dawn. Morgana did a double take at seeing the other child.

“You.”

“When the serket attacked, last night, Mordred was able to sense your distress. With his mind.

_Hello, Morgana_

“Did you hear that? “Morgana’s gaze fleets between Dawn and Algain, then back to Mordred “How did you do that?”

Algain informs Morgana; “We don’t always need words to speak to one another.”

“Now I can take care of you, like you did me.”

Mordred moved past to sit next to Morgana, who’s previous glare is now a subtle smile. Huh? Now Dawn was lost. Morgana knew a druid boy?

“Lady Morgana, you know him?” Morgana looked up, realizing she was going to have to explain.

“Yes, I helped him when he came to Camelot. He was a bit.. lost.” Mordred looked at her confused.

“King Uther was hunting me, and she saved me.”

Dawn looked owlish in shock.

“You hid a magic fugitive from the king?” Dawn was still learning about the politics and power structure. She did understand that the King was like the leader of the pack. He also was the person Merlin constantly reminded her could never see her change shape. Morgana gave a look of pain, that shifted to resolve and determination.

“Yes. It was the right thing to do Dawn.”

Dawn didn’t know how to respond to that declaration and the silence of unspoken secrets hurt here ears. Or maybe that was just the splitting headache. Algain looked at the children.

“I’m going to get Morgana some clothes, why don’t you two find something to occupy your time.”

Mordred nodded silently, making an exit. Dawn made sure to stare down Algain with a evaluating gaze. He only smiled

“She is fine, your Lady will be walking shortly.”

Dawn nodded silently as well, exiting, and proceeding to trip on the entrance of the tent. She fell face first. Laughter soon followed. Looking up she saw Mordred smiling down at her. She blew her hair out of her face, brush herself off to hide the heat radiating on her face. Standing at her full height and a good two inches taller then Mordred,

“What? You want to fight?” He looked pretty skinny. She could take him. He only raised his eybrow like Gauis.

_I have Magic_

“So? I don’t expect you to cheat, come on. Arm Wrestle me!” Dawn has some of the knight do it when she ran some errands for Merlin. Judging by the knight’s reaction to winning and losing, it was the ultimate test of a knight. Mordred rolled his eye, which just made her angrier.

“Unless you’re a chicken! You scared?” She shouts. Mordred’s typical aloofness breaks at that declaration.

_Fine._ They march over to a table, both hopping up on the chair, Dawn put up her good arm.

“You ready? Loser has to kiss one of the chickens.” Mordred nodded, putting his arm up as well.

“One… Two.. Three!” Dawn threw her entire strength into her arm. Mordred did the same. It was close, and then Mordred’s arm started to shake. Dawn slammed his hand into the table.

“Ha! You have to kiss a chicken!” Dawn smiled in victory. Mordred pouted, looking affronted at the real idea of kissing a chicken.

“No! I don’t want to!”

“You have to! You lost an Arm wrestle, according to the knights code, you have to do it!” Dawn hopped off the chair, tugging Mordred with her to where she could see the animals. They arrived at the chicken coup.

“Now. Kiss.” She gestured between the boy and chicken. Mordred made a face of disgust.

_Do I have to?_

“Well…” Dawn glanced around. “If you call yourself weird… and if you stop talking in my head, Then I guess it still counts if you do those things.”

_I’m weird. “_Now what do you want to do?” Modred looked to change the topic.

“What?! You can’t do that! You have to say I’m weird outloud!”

“Yes, I agree that you are. Come on, I know a place.” With that, Mordred walked away with the same aloofness he had when Dawn awoke.

“Hey! Wait up! You didn’t keep to the knights code!”

“Yes I did, you never said I needed to say it outloud, only that had to say it. I said it.” Dawn frowned. She had to agree with his logic, but she did not like it.

“Fine. I still won.” She turned ahead as the reached the edge of the camp, there was a giant tree with some rocks around it.

“Let’s play save the prince!” Mordred looked at her curiously.

“What’s that?”

“It’s where the prince is in trouble, he’s been captured and held prisoner by a dark sorcerer, and you and I, have to save him. I will be the knight and you can be my manservant.” Mordred frowned at that.

“That doesn’t sound like fun. I don’t want to be a manservant.”

“What do you want to be?”

“I wan to be a knight too.”

“But then who will take care of the horses?”

“I don’t want too!”

“Fine. You can be a sorcerer knight.”

Mordred nodded at that.

“Know, we must reach that branch to save the prince held in the tower!”

Dawn and Mordred plunged into their imagined tale of heroics. It was quite fun, especially when Mordred levitated some pebbles and fired them the imagined thralls of the evil sorcerer. Then everything was chaos.

The druid camp was calm one second, and then people were tearing clothes down, packing up caravans. Running this way and that as the sound of hunting dogs surrounded them.

“Mordred, what's going on?” Dawn lowering her stick sword.

“I don’t know.” Then a look of realization passed on Mordred’s face. “Dawn, hurry!” Mordred yanked on her bad arm. Dawn cried out but Mordred didn’t stop pulling her as they ran deeper into camp.

“What’s going on?”

“Camelot’s men are here! Quick we have to…” They both felt it before they saw it. The graviting magic of Merlin. Turning, they saw said man standing in front of them. A look of familiarity passed between the two and what Dawn guessed might be a silent conversation. The noise of panic swelled around them, and they quickly followed, running with Algain and lady Morgana. They reach ravine till Morgan’s leg start to give out

“We've got to keep moving!” Algain shouts, dogs barking behind them.

“My leg, it's too painful!” Merlin glances between them, then back at Morgana’s leg.

“I'll try to create a diversion.”

“No, Merlin, you can't!”

“You carry on! It's my fault they're here! Dawn and I will lose them and return to Camelot. Go! Go!” Merlin grabs Dawn’s hand, yanking her from Mordred’s side.

“I'll never forget this.”

Dawn gives a wave to Mordred. Smile on full blast, then sticks her tongue out.

“Bye. Chicken.” Mordred looks slightly taken aback, then smirks and Dawn hears the words in her head.

_Bye Werido_

With that, they take off, further into the ravine. Dawn glances up at Merlin.

“Alright Dawn, you are about to get an advanced lesson in summoning fog.” Merlin’s eyes flashed as he mutters the words “_Bene læg gesweorc.” _Slowly, clouds form, cling to the moss and ground. They build till it looks like they are swimming in a thick milky soup.

“Dawn, we have to get to the top of the ridge, Hurry!”

Dawn tugs at that familiar part inside her, like slipping into a new dress, one minute a child stands next to him, next there is a familiar brown owl on his shoulder. Merlin scales the ridge as quickly as he can, the sound of dogs growing louder pushes him quicker. Dawn merrily flies, trying to help guide him in the mist. Ducking behind, Merlin makes it in time to hide from Arthur’s sight. Taking a deep breath, he gets up and bolts, making sure to create as much noise as possible. It’s successful as an arrow whizzes by and the sound of running diverges to him. Dawn flies ahead and hears the shouts as Prince Arthur screams;

“There!”

Arthur pursues them through the mist. Dawn is gratefully for her new bird eyes as it was hard for her to track Merlin . She had to fly low with Merlin to see him through the magical mist and as the voices grew nearer, she quickly took up a new skin. Running besides Merlin a silver wolf, they jumped over a small ledge and Dawn followed as they crammed themselves under it as quickly and deep as possible. Arthur and his men jump right over him and continued onward, Merlin pulling himself out from the protruding rock turns to the wolf.

“Quick! That wasn’t all the guards!” They both run back to ravine as fast as the legs carry them. They com back just in time to see Mordred surrounded and alone by guards. Dawn felt her muscles tense to pounce into the circle to defend her new friend. As a result, she was not prepared for the echoing scream, throwing back all the guards. The smell of fresh blood and death joined the air as she looked at Mordred. Approaching him from out of the clearing she tried to communicate _Are you alright? _But a whine only followed. Mordred turned to the source of the sound, seeing the wolf, then noticing what he had done to the guards around him, he fled. Dawn started to chase after him, but Merlin quickly appeared to hold her back.

“No. We have to find Morgana.”

Dawn’s head drooped but turned to follow the path back to the ravine. They were too late there as well. Judging by the fact Lady Morgana laid unconscious as Arthur saddled up his horse. The druid camp was destroyed, Morgana taken back and Mordred had fled deep into the woods. They could not find him again, even with Dawn’s canine nose and owl eyes. It was like the boy’s emotions to not be found translated to his magic, covering up his scent. Returning home was arduous, especially with how many times Dawn had shapeshifted, she could not even change into her horse shape to get back home quicker. A long walk and a long piggyback ride from Merlin awaited them, as Dawn’s little legs grew too tired, they were approaching the outskirts of Camelot when Merlin made a new turn, heading away from the city into the forest.

‘Merlin? This isn’t the way back.” Dawn rubbed her eyes as they plunged deeper into the forest.

“I know, but I promise you we would go here, and I figure now is a good of a time. I’m sure Arthur will already be mad at me, so what’s another hour gonna do?” Merlin looked back at her with a smile. The sun was setting and brought out the fireflies. Their faint glow almost guiding them to somewhere.

“Where are we going?” Peering over his shoulder, Dawn saw a break in the treelined, and the ethereal glow of a lake.

“It’s the lake, the lake where Freya was buried.”

“Oh.” They carried on in silence as they approached the shoreline. Merlin glancing every now and then at the little girl on his back. Soon they reached the shore. The gentle sound of water, insects and awakening of all the night creatures overtook them. The fireflies drifting aimlessly around them and over the lake. Merlin crouched down to let Dawn off and watched as the girl walked up to the water. Peering into the lake, she only saw her faint reflection. They stood there for a moment in silence. Merlin thought back to all his mistakes. This day adding to the list among them.

Dawn thought back to the Fairy tales she read. After a while, she broke the fragile silence around them.

“Do people actually live happily ever after, true love and all?”

Merlin glanced at the water below. He searched in their depths then returned to the child next to him

“There is someone out there for you, I’m sure. But my love is gone.”

Dawn frowned at that comment.

“You really think you won’t get a happy ending?”

“Fate is strange and sometimes the best torturer. I do not see how I could have a happy ending.”

Merlin did not know why he was spilling all this to a child. Maybe it was because she was the only one slightly like him. Or maybe because she was a child. Maybe because she asks the question, he needs to remember their answers. Dawn pouted, sitting she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, turning towards the warlock. “Truly? All the good we do is for nothing?”

“Not nothing, we create happy endings. We create the possibility of them.”

“So why can’t we create our own happy ending?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we can or maybe I am doomed to pay for it, fate loves balance and all.”

Dawn turned back to the water.

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

_No, it does not._ Merlin thought, but he stays quiet as they stare across the peaceful lake. He only turns to look down at Dawn when he hears a broken sob escape her, followed with the statement.

“She’s really gone.”

Merlin’s broken heart felt like it shattered that moment. Peering at the young child, tears and snot running down her face. He didn’t know when, but he felt wetness on his cheek and knew he had started crying too. Why them? Why him? Why did people always have to die? And for the first time in a long time, Merlin feels murderous. Anger towards Uther, for hurting so many people just because he couldn’t handle his own mistakes. Anger towards all those that went along and stood aside as the King committed genocide. Anger that fate was forcing this burden not just on him, but on this tiny girl as well. Who made a prophecy include a nine summer-old girl? And anger at himself, for never being enough. Anger that he couldn’t do anything. He knelt down and clutched onto Dawn, hugging her and rubbing soothing circle in her back like what his mom used to do. All pretense given up, the child’s loud sobs turns towards screaming. she grips tightly to Merlin’s jacket. They stay there together for a while; Merlin’s silent tears as tries to soothe Dawn. Crying eventually turns back to sobs which turned to hiccups. Listening to the songs of birds, a frog croaking, and the gentle lapping of the lake.

They stay there until Dawn eventually falls asleep, completely spent emotionally and physically. Merlin picks her up and puts her on his back, making his way back to Camelot as the sunset behind him turns to that magical gold color.

_Someday, people will see that magic can be good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Hope that ending chapter was nice. Everyone needs someone to let their emotions outs, Merlin especially. A good cry is always nice. How's quarantine treating everyone? Well us introverts really living our best lives out here, even if i suck taking online classes. Hope you enjoy this little big edition to our story, I have some idea planned for the next chapter so hopefully I can make this somewhat consistent. Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
